


Demonic Pact

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Few people can figure out how to summon a demon, but most people that do make a deal- they can make the demon give them one thing that they want for their soul. But those that do their research may learn about pacts, which will put a demon under your control for your entire lifespan in exchange for agreeing to any condition that the demon asks of you.Tokiya has a wish, and it involves a pact.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Demonic Pact

Tokiya closes the book, content that he’s completely memorized all of the rules. His setup was perfect- the symbol on his floor was drawn perfectly and the candles were all lit. The phrase he would have to speak was engrained in his memory, his pronunciation perfect. He practiced it the way he practiced his lines. This had been a long time coming. 

And he knew the difference between the powers of demons. If the demon he summoned told him no- he must dismiss him. If the demon tries to convince him into a deal, he must say no. If the demon begins to get angry, the demon must be dismissed. Tokiya was looking for a pact. He would summon as many demons as he needed to until a _pact_ was agreed upon, and no word other than pact could be used.

Tokiya takes a deep breath, and he stands in front of the circle.

_”Daemonium meum et vocavi te. Praebueris tua potestate. Ut in circulo, vos in mea potestate. Sicut tu in oculis meis, ut ne mihi noceat. Et dimittam te, oportet relinquere.”_

It doesn’t take long. It’s a dramatic reveal, but the red fog clears quickly. 

It’s a man. He has four horns, two on each side of his head, the one closest to his temples are shorter, and all four are curved and a deep onyx. The base of all four horns are covered by his grey, shaggy, fluffed up hair. His eyes are nearly glowing, especially against his very pale skin and silver hair, one of his eyes grey and the other a deep, vibrant pink. He must be around Tokiya’s height, but his build is more bulky than Tokiya’s. Tokiya wouldn’t want to get in a fight with a demon, but he has no doubt that this demon could likely snap him in half and barely break a sweat. The demon is already scowling, a hint of a fang poking out from under his teeth. He’s in a robe, mostly undone in the front and nearly slipping off of his shoulders, the robe in a very deep maroon color. His tail is slim but widens at the end, in a sharp, onyx point that Tokiya can tell is sharp with just a glance. His nails are short, but they’re maroon. Tokiya can’t tell if they’re painted or not.

Tokiya can’t look away from him. He can’t let him out of the circle until a pact has been made. He must remember to dismiss him if he can’t make the pact. 

“I want a pact.” Tokiya says immediately. 

The demon gives a sharp laugh. “‘N why do you think I’d make a pact with you?”

“Is that a no?”

“It’s a question. I said what I said.”

The demon steps forward. He’s nearing the edge of the circle. 

“Step back.” Tokiya demands sharply. The demon raises his eyebrows, but he takes a step back. The demon glances around the room, and his scowl deepens at the book on Tokiya’s desk. 

“You did yer readin’. You speak latin?”

“I’ve had it translated.” Tokiya’s voice is short. “I’d like to stay on topic. Make a pact with me.”

Tokiya couldn’t demand a demon into agreeing to a pact, or a deal, of course. He also couldn’t demand anything of the demon should he let it step out of the circle. But the circle kept him safe. If Tokiya looked away from him for longer than the blink, the demon could easily step outside of it. 

His soul was free gain if the demon could reach him. Tokiya _could_ stop the demon from killing him by demand in the circle, but if Tokiya got too close, the demon was quicker and stronger than he. Tokiya keeps his distance.

“‘N tell me why you want it.”

“The exact specifications of what I’d like my demands to be will be answered in the pact as they become relevant.”

“Well if you want any kind ‘a deal, you’ve gotta tell me what you want.” Another step forward. He was persistent. 

“Back.” It almost felt like ordering a dog, but the demon huffs and steps back. “Stay in the center of the circle.” Tokiya sighs. It was another command that would only last so long as Tokiya’s sight never left the demon. “And I said pact. Not deal.”

The demon’s eyes narrow. “Same thing.”

“I’m not that stupid.”

“You’ve gotta give me more reasons than that ‘t make a _pact_ with you.” The demon’s voice is dead serious. “I’m not losin’ years ‘a my life hoverin’ over you without a good reason. I can’t do anythin’ else that doesn’t involve _you_ ‘til the pact ends.”

“You get whatever you want out of it.”

The demon is _glaring_ now. _”I’m not that stupid.”_

Tokiya resists the urge to roll his eyes at the mocking tone in the demon’s voice. “If you must have another reason- my self-care habits are absolutely miserable. According to the last doctor I’ve seen, years ago, he’s expecting a ten-year span to be a lucky amount of time for me to live. The likelihood of my life expectancy, however, is hovering around three years. Surely three to ten years is nothing to you.”

“Then why’re you makin’ a deal? Souls ‘r the usual deal. Three years of orderin’ me around is really worth an eternity ‘a sufferin’?”

“I’m here for a good time. Not a long one.” Tokiya gives a dry smile. “And I find it hard to believe I’m not going to end in hell, anyways. I’m just making the decision easier.”

The demon scoffs. The glare hasn’t lifted. “What’s your name?”

“I do hate to repeat myself, but I’m not that stupid. You don’t get my name until we’ve made the pact. I don’t see a nametag on _your_ robe. Would _you_ care to share your name?”

He scowls. “Smartass.”

“Thanks. I try.” Tokiya sighs. “You’ve been dragging this on long enough. If you won’t make a pact with me, I’ll dismiss you and try again.”

Something almost like rage flashes over the demon’s face, his lips pulling back into a snarl, showing off his dangerously sharp fangs- and a few of his teeth further in his mouth were sharp, too. “If I were ready ‘t be _dismissed_ I’d’ve told you.” He shifts, seemingly wanting to step forward, but Tokiya’s command is still in place. “My end ‘a this pact. I can set it any time. I’m not choosin’ it now.”

“I can deal with that.” Tokiya says smoothly. “Now- before you pull anything. If you’re serious about making this pact, you’ll step to the edge of the circle, extend your hand and say your name.”

Another scowl, before his jaw settles, tight. He steps to the very edge, but stays behind the line. His hand, however, extends beyond the circle. The arm that isn’t being held out is now tucked inside his robe at the waist. “Ranmaru.”

Tokiya steps forward, and he shakes Ranmaru’s hand. “Tokiya.”

The candles blow out. It does make Tokiya jump, but it’s a good sign. Not that it matters- Tokiya could control Ranmaru by his name alone. Demon names were a powerful thing. 

Of course, the pact was really the only thing keeping him safe still. If Ranmaru weren’t in a pact with Tokiya and he wasn’t just fast enough to kill Tokiya then and there, Tokiya would be screwed as soon as Ranmaru left his room. After all- demons didn’t need more than a human’s first name to target them. 

“Can I make my first demand now?”

Ranmaru looks almost incredulous. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, I just got ‘ere. You ‘aven’t made yer pact mark yet.”

“Then we should get on that.” Tokiya straightens up, his hands finding his pockets. “How does that work?”

Ranmaru’s scowl returns. “I’m doin’ mine first. We both need one. Thought you read up on this.”

“Actually- the book doesn’t say much about what happens when a demon says-” Tokiya is stopped when Ranmaru rips his button up shirt down the middle, completely baring Tokiya’s chest. “-Yes?”

Tokiya’s eyes are too wide. The shirt had startled him, absolutely, but it hadn’t _hurt_ him. It was too far from his chest- though now there were small black buttons all over his room. Ranmaru pushes part of Tokiya’s shirt away from his shoulder, and he grabs the opposite shoulder with his hand to hold Tokiya still. He doesn’t seem to intend on saying anything, and Tokiya isn’t really sure what to say. His shirt is already ruined, so _slow down_ seems like a useless demand. 

“Will this hurt?” Tokiya tries to keep his voice steady, but this is the first time in their conversation that something close to _uncertainty_ shows in his voice. 

“No.” Ranmaru’s eyes don’t lift, seemingly trying to find the exact spot he wants to mark. “This shit is designed ‘t protect you. I get ‘no pain, no gain’, but the point isn’t fer me ‘t hurt you.”

Tokiya just nods, and then he stays still with Ranmaru gives an irritated grunt. 

Tokiya hadn’t expected this to work on the first demon he pulled it on. He’s actually pretty shocked that it did. And while this demon was certainly… gruff. And aggressive- how different were the other demons going to be? At least this one agreed. 

Ranmaru’s finger traces a pattern into Tokiya’s skin. Tokiya does notice Ranmaru’s eyes lift once, to the setup behind Tokiya, and it doesn’t take Tokiya long to realize that the marking Ranmaru is drawing into Tokiya’s skin is the same as the symbol behind him. 

“So all mark symbols look the same?”

Ranmaru looks almost a bit annoyed by the question. “No. It looks like the sign you drew.”

“I rented the book, and it seems awfully old. How many copies of demon lore are there circulating around?”

“Every human sees a different mark.” Ranmaru’s eyebrow twitches, irritated by the questions and distractions to drawing his symbol. “We’re demons. A changing symbol in a book shouldn’t shock ya. Now shut up.” His voice is a growl. “I’m tryin’ ‘ta get it right.”

Tokiya sighs, but he does quiet down. The mark tickles, a bit, but beyond Ranmaru’s finger repetitively dragging over his skin, he doesn’t feel anything else. Ranmaru’s sigh is different- an exasperated relief. 

“Alright. Your turn.”

“Huh?”

“You should know your design. Go grab yer book if you need it. You need ‘t trace it on ‘ta me.”

“I know it.” Tokiya’s voice slips into something that is akin to a grumble. He’s not gentle when he pulls one Ranmaru’s sleeves down lower, but Ranmaru wasn’t gentle with his shirt. Ranmaru _could_ have made the mark elsewhere, somewhere that wasn’t on Tokiya’s chest- but he didn’t. So now Ranmaru was getting his mark in the same place. 

Tokiya is a bit surprised when a deep purple color shows underneath his finger on Ranmaru’s skin. It’s nothing compared to the _noise_ Ranmaru makes. The way that Ranmaru _whimpers_ would make Tokiya think he had done something far dirtier than just touching his chest- an area far closer to the collarbone than to anything that should get that sound. Ranmaru lifts the hand furthest from Tokiya and bites down. Tokiya thinks he may even see a bit of blood bubble up from how hard Ranmaru is biting into the side of his hand. 

And then, some amusement creeps into Tokiya’s expression, and he stills until Ranmaru’s eyes meet his. His touch alone must still be doing something, because there’s desperation in Ranmaru’s eyes when he finally glances away from the ceiling and to Tokiya’s face. 

“Remove your hand.” Tokiya’s order is almost conversational. Ranmaru’s hand lowers so slowly that it almost seems like he’s fighting some invisible force, but then his hand drops limply to his side. 

Tokiya finally continues tracing his pattern- and then he retraces over it. Ranmaru’s noises are a bit more muffled than his first, but by the time Tokiya is done with the initial runthrough of the pattern, Ranmaru is _panting_. 

When Tokiya begins his second, Ranmaru gives a groan. “ _Tokiya._ ”

“I’m just making sure it’s done well.” Tokiya’s voice is too innocent. Ranmaru’s glare doesn’t stay long, because when Tokiya keeps going, his eyes roll into his head, and Tokiya smiles. “You certainly didn’t whine like this when I shook your hand.” 

“It’s the mark.” Ranmaru huffs, though there is barely any venom in it. It seems hard enough to just speak. “‘S sensit-sensitive.”

Tokiya lets out a low chuckle, but he finally finishes the mark. 

Ranmaru takes a second to catch his breath, and Tokiya is kind enough to let him. Ranmaru’s shoulders slump, just a bit, and he seems almost tired. “...You wanted a demand?” He mumbles. “I’ll let ya know now- I can’t do anythin’ that’ll put yer safety at risk, I can’t do anythin’ impossible- and I won’t do anythin’ that conflicts with my end ‘a the pact. Lucky fer you, that one doesn’t apply yet.

“I want a boyfriend.” 

Ranmaru blinks. “What did I just say?” Ranmaru raises a hand to run a hand over his face, and then he shakes his head. “Well, yer options ‘r me.”

Tokiya makes a point to look Ranmaru up and down. “You’ll do. Assuming that you have any other look that doesn’t scream _demon_. I’m not sure that a hat will cover those horns. And I won’t walk out of this house with you dressed like that.”

Ranmaru’s eyes roll. “I’ve got a human form. I’m not gonna go stroll up  
‘n down the fuckin’ street like it’s halloween.” Ranmaru raises his hand, his palm to Tokiya’s forehead. “You’ll get your demand in the mornin’.” 

Before Tokiya can actually stop Ranmaru with a verbal command, a heavy wave of exhaustion washes over him like a wave, buckling his knees and lowering his eyelids. The last thing he fully registers is Ranmaru, catching and lifting him up into a carry he believes is bridal style- but he knows he doesn’t hit the floor.

Tokiya wakes up to an empty bed, and at first he doesn’t really think anything of it. He knows that last night wasn’t a dream- so his first step after getting out of bed was to go to the living room. He was in his sleep clothes, and he knows he didn’t change himself after Ranmaru forcibly knocked him out last night. 

An almost livid feeling bottles up in his chest when he looks over his perfectly clean and _empty_ apartment. The demon lore book was gone from his desk, the candles gone and the floor clean.

If Ranmaru had packed up and left Tokiya while he was asleep _and_ took all of his materials to summon him, or any other demon, back, he would be angry.

Tokiya had spent _three goddamn years_ setting all of this up. It took two weeks for a google search to understand the basic reasons to summon a demon, pact notwithstanding, and then it took the better part of a year to find the lore book. Tokiya could now read a majority of latin because he had read that book front to back more times than he could count, and he had done a dry, no summoning run of this at least ten times. He wasn’t going to do something this dangerous without all of his facts in check. 

But he wasn’t expecting his demon to bail on him! And leave him so far set back from all of his progress, too. Tokiya’s almost bitterly surprised that the demonic preparation materials were _all_ that were missing. 

Ranmaru had even stolen Tokiya’s _chalk_. 

Tokiya could do another summoning circle now- if he could go get the materials quick enough and perfectly remember the incantation. But if Tokiya had to assume anything from what Ranmaru had told him, if Tokiya were perfect, he’d only call Ranmaru back- Tokiya is assuming that the specific circle he drew was likely Ranmaru’s circle. 

And right now, Tokiya was busy cursing his name. 

Tokiya actually falls back when Ranmaru appears in front of him, in his full demonic form. Ranmaru actually does catch him, though Tokiya was definitely preparing to fall. 

There’s certainly some annoyance on Ranmaru’s face. 

“Fuck, I was gone for thirty minutes. What?”

Tokiya glares, but his words aren’t coming smoothly, because now he’s confused. “You… left?”

“...Yeah?” Now Ranmaru seems impatient.

“You left!” This one comes out stronger. Angrier. Ranmaru had agreed, but he didn’t really know what he was agreeing to. Ranmaru doesn’t respond, and it does force Tokiya to elaborate. “We made a pact.”

“What?” Ranmaru’s eyebrows furrow. He still hasn’t let go of Tokiya’s arm. “Oh. Oh.” Ranmaru’s sigh is exasperated. “I was gettin’ rid ‘a yer demon shit. First off, you’ve already got one now. You’re not allowed ‘t have two. That’s not how it works. I’m yer only demon- ‘n you askin’ ‘t date me? Now ’m really the _only_ one. ‘N that shit draws paranormal ‘t you. That probably didn’t matter too much before, but you’re gonna be a magnet for trouble now that I’m on your back.”

Tokiya’s eyes stay narrowed as he tries to work through his racing thoughts. He gives a huff, soft because of his confusion rather than his feelings. “So you did have the intention of coming back?” He clears up. 

An eye roll. “Yeah. I figured you’d’ve slept longer. I’ve barely been out.”

“How did I call you back? I didn’t draw any type of summoning circle.”

“‘N you’re not gonna anymore.” Ranmaru says sharply. “No circles. No ouijia boards ‘r any other supernatural openings. Because like I said-” Ranmaru finally lets go of Tokiya’s arm to poke an index finger into his chest. “Yer a magnet now. ‘N that’s a rule I’m enforcin’ because if I don’t I fuckin’ failed my job twice-”

“Twice?” 

Ranmaru huffs at the interruption. “Now I’m yer demon and yer boyfriend. ‘N it’s my job ‘t be good at both. ‘N you gettin’ gutted by another demon is somethin’ that I shouldn’t let happen in either ‘a my roles. ‘N I don’t have a deadset way ‘t be summoned through a circle. That was _your_ circle. I just happened ‘t come through it. You called me back because you summoned me. If you say my name in yer head enough, I hear it. It gives me a channel straight back ‘t you. Really, I’ve always got that channel. I’m not gonna come if you’re just thinkin’ about me, but if there’s some layer ‘a panic, I’ll come. But don’t go pullin’ it in public if it ain’t an emergency, because I can’t control what form I come ‘t you in. It’s always gonna be my demon form. So if you’re just callin’ me fer fun in the middle of a frat party, lot’sa people ‘r gonna get a nasty surprise.”

“You can see into my head? Also, I’m nearly twenty-seven. I won’t be attending _any_ frat parties. ...Nor have I ever, either.”

“Yeah. I can see any thoughts y’have. I doubt I’m gonna use it much. You’ve obviously got no problems tellin’ me what ‘t do.” Ranmaru’s tongue clicks. It’s an instant shift- one second Ranmaru is in front of Tokiya in full demon form and the next he’s just… human. His hair is exactly the same, only missing the horns, and his eyes are now just as dull as his teeth have become. The tail is missing, but interesting enough, his clothes have changed with the transformation. It’s a simple outfit- a crew neck, blue t-shirt and some distressed jeans. 

Much more approachable than his robe, at least. Though the scowl on his face and the near-constant narrowing of his eyes keeps his intimidating nature far higher than most people’s. 

It was obvious in his demon form, but it was even more obvious in his human form that Ranmaru was attractive.

“So what are you?” Ranmaru’s arms return to being crossed over his chest. 

“An idol.” Tokiya answers, his voice indifferent. “I go by Hayato, on stage- but I’m consistently sexualized, and I’m just… sick of all of the comments over my body, or how I’d be in bed. Coming out as taken _and_ gay? I’d rather have most people hate me if it means gaining even several fans that learn to appreciate my _voice and talent_ as opposed to my… well, my dick, I suppose.”

Ranmaru snorts. “Huh. ‘N you couldn’t ‘a just paid someone ‘t do that?”

“Humans are fickle and I find that I don’t like most of them. I’m not interested in paying someone that views me the way that most of my fanbase does, and I’m worried I’ll find a creep. You may be a demon, but at least if I tell you not to do something, you won’t.”

Ranmaru’s next noise is a scoff, and he shakes his head. “Well. You’ve got me fer the rest ‘a yer life. I don’t really care what you use me for.”

“Good. Then I suppose for now I’ll be using you as a space heater. My anger has thoroughly exhausted me. Come back to bed.”

Tokiya begins to walk back to his bedroom. He thinks he can _hear_ Ranmaru’s eyes roll once more. 

There was an awful lot of attitude between them, but Tokiya could confidently say that he didn’t feel as if he were in danger. All of the planning, scheming and aggression from the circle yesterday was gone. And dare he say it, but he’s almost positive that it’s from the pact. It must be forcibly softening the demon up to him. Tokiya wouldn’t complain. Having a fake boyfriend would be pointless if he were obviously fake. 

Tokiya climbs into his bed first, and he holds the blanket up for Ranmaru to follow. Ranmaru takes off his boots, laying them next to Tokiya’s bedside table, and then he climbs in with Tokiya. It’s too casual, the way that Ranmaru wraps Tokiya in his arms, but it’s almost too natural, too, how Tokiya curls in around him. 

“Bold of you to assume I’m the sub in this relationship.” Tokiya mumbles, his eyes already sliding closed, his head tucked against Ranmaru’s chest. A scoff. 

“Yeah. You’re sure complainin’.”

Tokiya hums. “Yep.”

Tokiya’s hand raises, and Ranmaru’s breath catches when Tokiya’s hand brushes over his shirt, near his mark, and that gets Tokiya’s eyes to open. Ranmaru is clearly trying to act like nothing had happened, but his heart betrays him- it’s racing near Tokiya’s ear. 

Tokiya’s hand lowers, to the end of Ranmaru’s shirt, and he brings the bottom of the shirt with him when he goes to put his fingertips over Ranmaru’s pact mark. He gets a moan out of Ranmaru, but it cuts off when Ranmaru bites down on his lip. Tokiya gets a mischievous smile. 

“Still sensitive?” 

Ranmaru lets out a half-hearted huff. “It’s always gonna be.” Ranmaru’s eyes flutter closed. “‘S hard ‘t-” Ranmaru trails off for a second, but catches himself. “Hard ‘t undo a demon.” Ranmaru’s head is pushed back into the pillow. “I think this is supposed ‘t be a punishment.”

“A punishment?” Tokiya’s voice is amused. “You don’t seem to be in pain.”

Tokiya hasn’t relented, stroking his fingertips gently across Ranmaru’s skin just to see him shudder. “I can’t-” A more pronounced shudder goes through him when Tokiya presses down. “Do much.” He grunts. His voice is almost shaky. “When I can’t even think.”

A very dangerous look crosses Tokiya’s eyes. An idea, stored away for later.

Tokiya finally pulls his hand back, away from the mark, and Ranmaru lets out an audible sigh of relief. Tokiya resettles himself against Ranmaru’s chest, Tokiya’s hand now resting on Ranmaru’s stomach. 

“‘N was yer reason fer wantin’ a boyfriend really just for yer career? You’re awfully cuddly for someone who wants a stage boyfriend.”

Tokiya’s eyes finally close again. “Well. I’ve given up an awful amount to have you, haven’t I? I may as well as get my money’s worth out of you. Now hush. I’m tired.” 

It gets a snort out of Ranmaru- Tokiya hadn’t _really_ commanded him, but he still falls silent after that, and it doesn’t take long before Tokiya manages to put himself back to sleep.

There is no small amount of surprise when Tokiya starts walking around, his arm linked with Ranmaru’s. His only form of “disguise” was no more than a pair of sunglasses and some clothes that looked nothing like his idol ones, and it was enough. Tokiya normally avoided cameras when they belonged to paparazzi, but he _wanted_ these pictures to be released. He wanted his face next to Ranmaru’s on all of the tabloids and internet sites and his producers and media consultants be damned. 

If Tokiya had brought up wanting to come out, they’d have shot him down right away. He wasn’t even going to give them the chance. 

It was hard to believe, in public, that Ranmaru was a demon. He was a grump, and there was no doubt about that, but not to _Tokiya_. He wouldn’t hesitate to shoot a dangerous glance to any publicist that tried to get a bit too close, but in the next second he’d be holding open a door for Tokiya, or pulling out a chair at the cafe they visit. 

When Ranmaru offers to go take their orders from them, Tokiya smiles, and thanks him. Tokiya assumes it’s for the lenses outside, and in a way, it is- but there’s quite a bit of surprise when the order Ranmaru brings back actually is Tokiya’s preferred. Not that he’s complaining- he’ll take his favorite tea over pretending to like any random item Ranmaru could have ordered him off of the menu. 

Tokiya’s eyes flicker to Ranmaru’s own order as he lifts his paper cup to his lips. It’s pleasant- not too sweet, even with the hint of honey. An idle thought crosses Tokiya’s mind as he realizes that the honey is an add-on, rather than a preexisting part of this tea order. 

Interesting. 

He distracts himself with a smile that he finds to be far more genuine, and far more amused when Ranmaru removes the lid from his cup and takes a _gulp_ from his clearly steaming drink. 

Black coffee. 

Figures.

As they finish their drinks, they speak. Between Tokiya’s acting skills and Ranmaru’s loyalty to his pact requirements, the conversation flows smoothly, as if they’ve done this a million times before. 

But that wasn’t fair either, Tokiya thinks idly. Because Tokiya hated improv. If small-talk were coming this naturally, there was something else there. It may have been a short time, but Tokiya really was growing fond of this demon. 

Not that he was likely to admit it. Tokiya was a job for Ranmaru, and he was alright with that. He did ask for it, after all. 

Tokiya tries to take the cups, to dispose of them, but Ranmaru swats his hands away and snatches Tokiya’s cup from him, almost at the same time. Tokiya gives a good-natured shake of his head as Ranmaru makes his way to the trash can in the building. Tokiya almost doesn’t realize the way his eyes follow Ranmaru on the way there and back until Ranmaru stops in front of him to offer a hand. 

Tokiya takes it. 

That night, as Tokiya keeps up the act between them in the privacy of his apartment, with his legs across Ranmaru’s lap on the couch as he reads and Ranmaru watches TV, he hears his phone go off with the first of the many updates and contacts he’s expecting tonight alone.

He ignores them. He ignores the angry text messages from his managers, and the voicemails from his producers- the emails from his rep team, to try to fix the “damage” Tokiya caused. The backlash from the fans that were angry that their idol would be this careless. 

Surely, this must be a mistake? A misunderstanding, of course. 

Tokiya? Happy? With another man, on top of that… unheard of. 

Not allowed.

Tokiya closes his book, sharper than he means to. Ranmaru’s head turns, catching Tokiya’s legs by his furthest ankle before Tokiya can stand. Tokiya exhales through his nose and he shakes his head. 

“I’m simply turning off my phone. It’s beginning to get… annoying.”

“Sure.” Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya’s legs, but the way he’s watching Tokiya is too close and-

“Hey.” Tokiya’s head snaps up, to look behind him with narrowed eyes. His phone is still on the table. It’s still noisy, but those thoughts are gone, just for the moment. “Are you looking into my head?”

“You always bottle all that shit up like that, ‘r is it special because I’m here?” Ranmaru both answers and ignores Tokiya’s question as his eyebrow arches. “Yer real fuckin’ bitter right now.”

“I _was_ handling it in the privacy of my mind.” Tokiya says dryly, finally reaching for his phone to have an excuse to look away from Ranmaru. “You don’t need to pretend to care. Because in the end, what does it matter to you, if I’m miserable or not?”

When Tokiya finally looks up from his phone, Ranmaru is too close, and Tokiya’s eyes widen. Rather than jerking away, he stays, frozen. 

“If pacts weren’t a thing, ‘n you could only have one order. Would you still have given yer soul up ‘t get a boyfriend?”

It’s a cruel tactic, because Tokiya’s thoughts answer the question as soon as it’s asked- and it’s a yes. Tokiya had hit a brick wall in his life, and he was sick of the fake love, and the fake affection. The fake _attention_. All of the people that said that they loved him, for it to really be some sick obsession with a person they didn’t know. 

If it must be fake love, he’d take the lesser of two evils- and in this case, that’s a demon. 

And while Tokiya wishes those vulnerable thoughts could remain in the safety of his own mind, he knew that Ranmaru was in his head. Tokiya couldn’t keep him out of it.

“Why are you even asking?” Tokiya’s voice is just tired. There may even be an underlying layer of defeat in it, too.

“So I can know what I need ‘t give you.” 

And with that, Ranmaru’s lips are on his. The surprise doesn’t last very long before something in Tokiya snaps, and his hands are fast to find Ranmaru’s hair, curling his fingers in the surprisingly soft grey. 

Tokiya isn’t surprised to find that they go further, though they stay on the couch. It’s rough, a whirlwind of lips and teeth and heat- demons are possessive, and Tokiya finds this out, his entire upper body dotted in red marks, all fluctuating in pressure. Tokiya truly was touch starved, but he’s never _been_ touched. He had no idea how deep the feeling ran. 

Tokiya cries during it. He hates himself, when he does, but they don’t stop. He doesn’t want to. 

It all goes by in a blur, and it leaves Tokiya exhausted, upset and content. He bursts into tears again, when they finish. Ranmaru is quiet for a long moment, his head on the arm of the couch and Tokiya on his chest, his hand running up and down Tokiya’s bare back. 

“And all this took-” Tokiya’s voice is a bit hoarse, but it’s bitter, too. “Was summoning a _demon_. ...If I’m never going to be loved as it is… at least I know you’re doing it for your own personal gain. I can’t stand it, to have all of these people after me because they _think_ they know who I am. Being a celebrity is nice, until you realize that everyone is out to use you, but they’ll smile at you and pretend like they aren’t, and that’s the worst of it all.” Tokiya’s head tilts, so that he’s looking away from Ranmaru. So that Ranmaru can’t see his face and the way it twists into a self-deprecating bitterness and anger. “So there you have it. You’ve just managed to make a pact with a whiny, self-obsessed child. Congrats.”

Ranmaru stays quiet. Tokiya almost wishes that he could see inside of Ranmaru’s head- but even if he could, he thinks that this time, it may be better that he can’t. 

As time progresses, the fans are no less harsh towards Tokiya’s relationship. The amount of hate that Hayato gets is far higher than it used to be. 

Dryly, Tokiya often wonders how much worse it would be if he weren’t Hayato. If Tokiya acted like himself in the spotlight and had pulled this stunt. His head would be on a spike in the front of his agency, he was sure. But the hate bothered him no more than all of the sexual comments he used to receive. The empty compliments. The desperate cries for attention. 

It was a bit harder in his agency, because there were quite a few angry higher-ups. Because he was “reckless”. 

But they couldn’t fire him for this, because he was still bringing in money. He really hadn’t lost many fans- but the ones he had just spoke the loudest. They also hadn’t put in any clause about Tokiya’s relationships and how he could or couldn’t display them, so Tokiya just handles the dirty looks and goes about his business. 

They eventually pass. The previous fans don’t let up on him, but the higher-ups realize that the loss is barely noticeable and that Tokiya is becoming a face (not of his own choice) for the growing homosexual movement. A gay, popular idol that is still popular after coming out was a very good image for helping gay rights. 

Tokiya didn’t mind- but he never really went out to do anything for them himself. He typically let them use his image how they wanted and kept his mind on the music. 

Tokiya and Ranmaru continue on, almost the same as the first few days. It doesn’t feel like an act, because it never drops. Ranmaru rarely brings up the fact that their relationship is fake, and he just treats Tokiya as… Tokiya. It’s too easy to pretend that Tokiya and Ranmaru’s relationship had really developed, and that they really were together. Tokiya guesses that they actually were- even if the reasons weren’t exactly “normal”. 

Ranmaru does get to see first-hand why Tokiya said that he wouldn’t be living very long. 

Fainting during work wasn’t an unusual thing. In fact, when he did, they usually just put him into a chair in an air-conditioned room and when he woke up, he’d just drink a bottle of water and return to where he left off. 

Every day he’d come home late, pale and tired, and he’d just take a shower and join Ranmaru, curled up against him in the bed. He’d wake up, and he’d kiss Ranmaru’s cheek and head off, sometimes earlier than Ranmaru even wakes up. He lives off of coffee (despite hating the taste), and energy drinks and sometimes caffeine pills. His normal meal consists of a nutrition bar around lunchtime, and a piece of fruit around dinner. He was fairly poor with drinking enough water, too, usually too busy to stop for even that. 

His best skills were hygiene and makeup. 

Ranmaru does figure it out, and he progressively seems to get more and more frustrated by it. Tokiya starts finding Ranmaru on the couch when he gets home, where Ranmaru forces a bottle of water in his hands before finally letting Tokiya shower and sleep. When Tokiya wakes up, he finds that Ranmaru has started waking up, too. For some time, Tokiya is stopped by the door until Ranmaru’s shoved a piece of fruit in his hands, and sometimes a packed lunch. 

And then, when Ranmaru realizes that he’s still not eating what he’s given anyways, he wakes up a bit earlier. Ranmaru learns quickly that Tokiya won’t sit down to eat, so Ranmaru’s taken to following him around, _literally feeding him_ when Tokiya turns his head in Ranmaru’s direction, as Tokiya gets ready. 

Ranmaru’s cooking _was_ good, but it still takes Tokiya off-guard. Ranmaru finds that this method works best, and it’s become a normal morning routine, for Ranmaru to feed Tokiya as he gets ready. 

It finally breaks one morning, on one of Tokiya’s rarer days off, when Ranmaru wakes Tokiya up by actually pinning him to the bed. Tokiya is surprised when he sees Ranmaru in his full demon form. 

“I’ve got yer payback.” Ranmaru says seriously. “Yer end ‘a the pact.”

“O-oh?” Tokiya blinks himself fully awake, looking at Ranmaru with eyes that are just a bit too wide. 

“ _You’re_ gonna start listenin’ ‘t _me_ , too.” Ranmaru’s glowing eyes narrow into a glare, his face so close to Tokiya’s that their noses almost brush. Ranmaru’s scowling. “Like a two-way pact. Because yer gonna start takin’ care ‘a yerself. I’m sick ‘a all of this overworkin’ yerself, ‘n not eatin’ or sleepin’ enough or fuckin’ drinkin’ water. You were right, that you’re gonna die real soon- but fuck, it’s so preventable ‘n it’s pissin’ me off. ‘N it’s endin’. ‘N if you’re hurt, ‘r sick, yer gonna tell me. There’s no more tryin’ ‘t hide shit, Tokiya.”

“I- I don’t… understand?” 

Lost is an understatement. Why would Ranmaru even care about any of this? He’s sure that it must be rather aggravating, when he tells Tokiya something and Tokiya ignores it- but enough to make his end of the pact… this? To make his end of the pact something for _Tokiya’s_ sake? 

Why?

Ranmaru does seem aggravated. His hands are on the bed near Tokiya’s head, so that he can continue hovering over Tokiya. “My reasons don’t matter. What matters is that this is yer end ‘a the deal, now.”

“To… listen to you?”

“Yeah.”

“...And take care of myself…?”

“Fer starters. Yeah.”

Tokiya sighs. “Alright.”

“Good.” Ranmaru doesn’t pull back yet. “What we’re gonna start on is you eatin’ breakfast, takin’ my lunches, ‘n workin’ yerself less. I know you work more ‘n most people, but I also know that _you’re_ givin’ _yourself_ this ridiculous workload, too. ‘N I’m sick ‘a wakin’ up early, anyways.” He grumbles, finally falling back to the bed on his back. “‘N we’ll keep workin’ on it as we go.”

It doesn’t last long. Tokiya was set in his ways, and his self-care had never been a priority. Ranmaru no longer follows him around in the mornings to feed him, but he gives Tokiya a harsh glare when he moves around, far too early, and leaves without eating. When Tokiya comes back, far too late, the lunch Ranmaru had made for him still on the counter near the kitchen, Ranmaru’s demeanor is cold. 

When they sleep together that night, Ranmaru’s back is to Tokiya. They aren’t touching. 

Tokiya doesn’t feel right about it, but he continues. Ranmaru grows colder and colder the longer Tokiya doesn’t follow his end. 

It starts small. Ranmaru stops waking up in the morning. There are no more packed lunches, or check-up texts that Ranmaru had started to send. When Tokiya gets home, Ranmaru is asleep, his back towards the door. 

Tokiya had only once tried to get closer to Ranmaru in the bed when he had gotten home because when he had, Ranmaru had just grumbled and swatted at him. He had purposefully missed, but Tokiya had gotten the point, and he went back to his side of the bed.

Tokiya wasn’t sure if Ranmaru were just angry, or if he were trying to prove a point- but if it were the latter, Tokiya was disappointing. He got worse, now that Ranmaru was ignoring him. He started working later, and he was almost always sick. If Ranmaru noticed he never said anything- but Tokiya rarely say Ranmaru anymore. He usually got home while Ranmaru was asleep and left before he was up, after all. 

Finally, on one of Tokiya’s days off (which have become increasingly rare), Ranmaru approaches him with a very grim, serious air about him. 

“Do you know what happens, when you break yer end of a pact with a demon?” 

Tokiya’s face doesn’t change. “Are you going to kill me?”

“I should.” Ranmaru says gruffly. “I’m supposed ‘t either kill you ‘r leave. ‘N obviously you aren’t followin’ our pact.” 

“...Which is it?” Tokiya is calmer than he has right to even hope to be. “Are you going to kill me or are you going to leave me?”

“...Neither. ‘N it’s real fuckin’ stupid of me.” Ranmaru drags his hands down his face. He’s still in his human form. “But I don’t really wanna leave you. Even though you’ve been really pissin’ me off lately- but I can’t keep a pact if you won’t follow it. So I’m gonna lay it out straight.” Ranmaru’s arms cross over his chest. “I’ll give you some time ‘t decide if you’re really ready ‘t throw away our pact- but until or unless you say you’ll hold up yer end, you don’t have a pact with me. I’ll stay with you- but only as a human. I’ll be yer _human_ boyfriend- but that means no orders. If anythin’ happens, I can’t do anythin’ a human couldn’t do. You can’t summon me, you can’t command me- if you get yerself in a real dangerous situation, I can’t do anythin’ about it.” 

Tokiya’s eyes go wide. It was a lot of information to throw on him. “Why… I… don’t understand why you’re still willing to stay.” He admits, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Ranmaru scowls. “‘N I don’t understand how you still don’t get it, Tokiya.” Tokiya winces. “I’m not fuckin’ _immune_ to feelings. I thought that was obvious enough when all I fuckin’ asked of you ‘t repay me was to _give a shit about yourself_.”

Tokiya falls silent, and when he doesn’t say anything, Ranmaru sighs and shakes his head. 

“Think about it.” He says dismissively. “But I hope that even if you don’t follow the pact rules that you at least start spendin’ _some_ fuckin’ time with me. What’s the point of a boyfriend if you’re never even home ‘t see him?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Ran.”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru says grimly. He finally lets his arms drop, shoving his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants. “I’m not lookin’ into yer head anymore, so you’re gonna have ‘t make some sort of attempt, now that I can’t know what you’re thinkin’. ‘N as long as I’m not yer demon, I’m gonna start gettin’ out ‘n doin’ shit- because you’re _not_ my only priority right now.” Ranmaru shrugs, but there’s a level of exasperation in his expression. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Tokiya settles on the couch after Ranmaru heads back into the bedroom, and Tokiya lets his head fall into his hands. That situation had been… a lot. 

He was relieved that he wouldn’t be losing Ranmaru- but he hated the way that Ranmaru had spoken. The tone of his voice- the expression on his face. He still couldn’t understand why Ranmaru _cared_. 

Because yes, Tokiya did care for Ranmaru. But Tokiya wasn’t a powerful demon with far better things to do than to wait on Tokiya. To waste his time with Tokiya. 

Tokiya, in the next few days, only gets a little bit better. He doesn’t take care of himself any better than he had been, but he does start coming home early enough to have at least an hour with Ranmaru before Ranmaru goes to bed. He can tell, from Ranmaru’s expressions, that it isn’t quite enough, but it’s still better. 

It’s something, at least. 

Tokiya barely has time to consider if he wants to suck it up and try to keep his end of the pact when he gets his first and biggest taste of something Ranmaru had alluded to quite some time ago- about how he was likely to attract more trouble, being around a demon. Tokiya wonders if the reason it hadn’t been a problem as of yet was because he was usually around Ranmaru. 

Tokiya finds himself cowering the corner of an empty set. He had been asked to follow a stage hand, but after he had been led away from most of the other workers, the stage hand had pulled out a gun. 

The look in his eyes was actually familiar. Tokiya had seen it, the first night he had summoned Ranmaru- it was cruel. Evil. 

Tokiya was beginning to doubt that this stagehand was human. Possession, is another thing that crosses Tokiya’s mind, but in his fear, it’s a fleeting thought. 

His next fleeting thought is how Ranmaru could have helped him- but their physic connection had been cut off. There’s nothing that Tokiya can do. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Tokiya’s voice shakes, his back pressed to the wall. He had more pride than this- but what else could he do, beyond groveling and begging? It wouldn’t take more than one well-aimed bullet to kill him. And while Tokiya had accepted that his life wouldn’t be long, he wanted to die on his own terms. 

Or, he thinks almost hopelessly, maybe he didn’t actually want to die. 

“Oh, I’m not going to.” The stage hand fires one bullet straight into Tokiya’s right shin, and Tokiya screams out in pain, his hands flying towards his leg. When he leans forward to try to do… _something_ about his new wound, the demon fires another shot into his left shin. 

To add insult to injury, just to make everything worse, the stage hand approaches Tokiya to take his phone. 

He slams it to the ground and fires three consecutive bullets into it, rendering it entirely useless. He grinds it under his foot for good measure. The man is laughing- cackling, maybe, as he leaves. He smiles at Tokiya, and he gives a wave, wiggling his fingers as he does. 

There are no words spoken. 

Tokiya was alive- but he was out of the way and he wasn’t sure how he was going to get… well, anywhere. He was in incredible pain, and as he stares at his now useless phone he can feel a panic attack growing. 

Tokiya wants Ranmaru. His hand makes his way under his collar, and his lip trembles- because his pact mark was actually gone. He had noticed it the other day. He hadn’t seen Ranmaru’s chest recently, but he’d imagine that mark is probably gone, too. 

Tokiya takes the better part of twenty minutes, crying and trying to calm down from his panic. He was losing too much blood, and he was very out of the way in this giant building. He just wanted to get home. 

Tokiya is reminded of one of Ranmaru’s stipulations. He was to tell Ranmaru when he was hurt. And now all Tokiya can do is hold onto the hope that maybe he can still try to restart the pact. Because right now, he was hurt, scared and alone, and he wished that he had just taken Ranmaru’s pact offer. 

The easiest thing to do would be to crawl, but he couldn’t hope to make it home right now by crawling his way there- so instead he forces himself to his feet. The pain is overwhelming and it’s nearly unbearable, but he takes steps forward, like a newborn fawn. There’s an incredible amount of pain that shoots from his legs all the way up his body, but as he pushes his way out of a side exit, he just vows to deal with it. 

A hospital would have been Tokiya’s best move, or perhaps to get the attention of any passerby, to get the medical attention he needs, but his mind is set. 

When he’s uninjured, it would have taken him fifteen minutes to walk home. 

He arrives home after an hour. His legs should have given out on him by now, but he pushes through it anyways. He can’t get further than the living room before he collapses. 

Luckily, Ranmaru is in the apartment. There’s a bit of a startled expression on Ranmaru’s face, when he exits from the bedroom, but Tokiya just pushes himself forward, hardly aware enough to care about the blood he was smearing all over the floor of his apartment. 

“I’m really hurt, Ran.” Tokiya manages to get close enough to grab onto the end of Ranmaru’s jeans. He had clearly been getting ready to leave somewhere, but that seems to be forgotten. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I should have listened to you.” Tokiya’s sobbing is almost hysterical, bubbling up in his chest, his lip trembling. “I want the pact. I want to listen to you.” Tokiya presses his face against Ranmaru’s ankle, his hand still gripping Ranmaru’s pants, staining the hem red. 

Ranmaru is still, only for a few seconds. Tokiya is forced to release Ranmaru’s jeans because they change as Ranmaru’s form does, the hem of Ranmaru’s robe now settled just over Tokiya’s head. 

“You have to mean that.” Ranmaru says quietly. “There’s no going back. If you accept this pact now, you don’t have a choice but to follow it. If you try not to, I’ll be getting in yer head. I’ll be forcing you ‘t follow yer end. No exceptions.” 

Tokiya nods, almost a bit desperately, and then Ranmaru finally crouches down. “Let go ‘a me, Toki, I need ‘t pick you up ‘t take care of you.”

Tokiya chokes out an almost relieved sob, and with some difficulty he manages to pull away from Ranmaru, who picks him up. 

Tokiya keeps consciousness all the way until Ranmaru starts actually taking out the bullets in his legs, and then the pain wins, and he finally passes out. When he wakes up, his legs are very heavily bandaged. 

“I could’a fully healed ya.” Ranmaru admits in a low voice. He’s in his human form. “But consider this yer first demand. Yer stayin’ home for a while, ‘n I’m gonna keep my eye on you while you get better.”

Tokiya just nods, and it gets a sigh from Ranmaru. Ranmaru reaches out, petting through Tokiya’s hair. 

“Our pact is bound.” Ranmaru says quietly. “For as long as you live. This was a hard lesson fer you to learn-” Ranmaru’s expression darkens significantly. “But nothing’s gonna ever fuckin’ touch you again. ‘N I’d like ‘t see anything try.”


End file.
